liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosy (199)
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to snoop out enemies' most embarrassing secrets. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". His one true place is as a journalist. Bio Experiment 199 was the 199th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to snoop out and reveal his victims' most humiliating secrets. 199 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 199 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 199, disguised as a kid, watched the new Wasp Mummies ''movie, then revealed the secret ending aloud to Lilo and Stitch before walking off. Stitch, at that moment, saw through 199's disguise and captured him. Lilo and Stitch then took 199, named Nosy, back to their house, where he began to unearth and reveal numerous secrets. When Keoni and Mr. Jameson arrived at the house, invited to dinner, Nosy intervened and revealed the Pelekais' secrets to the Jamesons, including Lilo's crush on Keoni. As a result, Stitch took Nosy away and handed him over to Gantu as a present. Delighted, Gantu expected Nosy to divulge all of Lilo and Stitch's files. Instead, Nosy only talked about useless information and revealed secrets about Gantu to Experiment 625, prompting Gantu to send Nosy to Hämsterviel. However, when Nosy revealed Gantu and Reuben's secret disrespect towards Hämsterviel, the latter sent him back to Gantu as revenge (though Nosy was first able to steal Hämsterviel's diary). Nosy gave Gantu Hämsterviel's diary, but was shortly after kicked out of Gantu's ship for the trouble he caused. Thus, Nosy returned to the Pelekais' home, where he exposed Stitch as an alien genetic experiment to the Jamesons. However, he was shortly after recaptured by Gantu, which Lilo and Stitch allowed him to do, but at Gantu's ship, Nosy and Reuben exchanged rumors about Gantu. In "Spike", Nosy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He revealed to the entire group that Pleakley's antenna was prematurely orange and simply dyed green. Shortly after, Pleakley used Nosy in his aroma therapy (in which he rubbed Nosy with a smelly fish). When the other experiments instead began to cause chaos, Nosy was chased by Spike through the house. Near the end of the episode, Nosy tried out Pleakley's hugging-and-crying therapy. In "Woops", Experiment 600 accidentally smashed open Nosy's containment orb, allowing him to escape. In "Snafu", Nosy traveled to the Pelekais' house, angry with Lilo for abandoning him and the other captive experiments to Gantu. He also revealed when Gantu's ship was empty and spied on Gantu and Reuben. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Nosy did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Nosy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime where he revealed everyone's secrets around the island and revealed Delia's and Hämsterviel's plans to Jumba. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed and programmed. He would uncaringly nose his way through other people's business. It doesn't matter who or what; he'll somehow try and find any juicy info that can be listened to or read. He'd want to look into your diaries, journals, photos, and even newspaper or magazine personals. All for his next phase of action.... After some shuffling around through your personal business, Nosy would still look around for anything else, but he will also tell anybody. Anyone who speaks, or even looks at him, he would tell them whatever he's managed to dig up. Mostly the embarrassing things. It's useful if you need to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless because Nosy likes to yap on and on about much more humiliating secrets, rather than items of strategy. It's his glitch, you can't blame the guy. One of Nosy's other biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally—he could talk for hours about stuff. All of these, however, are simply in his programming. He still does feel some great deal of emotions, especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself (like Lilo and Stitch never rescuing him from his capture). Last of all, Nosy is never a fighter. When battle comes his way, he will certainly run away screaming, rather than stand up and fight for himself. His motto is: "Don't fight but run away, live to gossip another day." Biology Appearance Nosy is an alizarin red wombat/pig-like experiment with a pink stomach from the chin down, a huge, round reddish brown nose, roughly taking up a good size amount of his entire head, a large wide mouth with a much bigger lantern jaw, small skinny rabbit-like ears pointed downward, pitch black eyes, with pink/tan fur around the eyes, no neck, flabby huge arms, ending in three fingers without any nails or claws, shorter and much thicker legs, ending in round feet and dotted with black toes, and a rather large dark brown, blotch-shaped pattern on his back, while his stubby legs have two black stripes on the front. Special Abilities Nosy has expert escaping skills and stealth capabilities. He is talented in finding things that have been hidden or "lost", an example of his snooping. He is quick compared to the average human, and is highly durable. Though he was designed to embarrass enemies by using their secrets against them and reveal their battle tactics and the such to his master, but due to a programming glitch, he prefers juicy gossip rather than anything important. Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak perfect English, although at the same time he can understand Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of fighting. Trivia *Nosy bears a strong resemblance to Pain from ''Hercules in both appearance, personality, and even sharing the same voice actor. The main difference is that Nosy reforms and becomes an ally to the protagonist, while Pain remains evil and loyal to the antagonist. *Nosy is named after the adjective which means "showing too much curiosity about other people's affairs". *Nosy's pod color is purple. *Nosy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 199 Primary function: Digs up dirt". *In "Spike", Nosy was seen in the E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. Though it is possible that he temporarily escaped somehow, which would qualify him as a truant experiment. **It is also possible that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Fibber is also present. Gallery 199 nosy by bricerific43-d584m3r.jpg 199_Nosy__by_experiments.jpg 199_Nosy_by_OxAmy.jpg 8ece56932087b76d29837237a62d0fef-d2ykg8s.png ScreenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|Nosy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m23s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h09m20s185.png|"The sting lord wasp turns out to be just an ant...then he croaks and turns into an ant mummy!" vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m38s172.png|"Well, enjoy the show." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m50s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m04s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m14s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m16s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m49s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m21s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m30s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m23s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m45s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m37s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m27s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m33s222.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m50s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m16s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m23s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m31s85.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m46s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m18s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m26s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-16h45m52s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m48s255.png|"Hey, let me out! I'm not done snooping!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m44s247.png|"Hello, shorty!" vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m32s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m59s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m05s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m22s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m46s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m13s126.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m30s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m49s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m01s76.png|"Yeah, I'll bet he'll love hearing about that gerbil thing." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m16s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h31m11s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m54s101.png|"Not much. They mostly just sit around making up names for you." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m02s163.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m10s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m14s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m19s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h39m07s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m47s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m56s121.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m19s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m40s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m31s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m49s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m09s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m30s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m45s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m51s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m57s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h12m22s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m13s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m15s139.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m06s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m25s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m32s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m42s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m31s115.png|Nosy gossiping with Reuben vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m43s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m52s79.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png screenCapture 27.09.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-19-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-06.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png|"Well, uh, I have something, but..." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 8-02-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg|"His antenna thingy, it isn't really green..." screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg|"Nope, he's going prematurely orange..." screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg|"...but dyes it green at night so no one will notice." vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h54m13s113.png|"And that's not all. He plucks his unibrow..." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m18s17.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-59-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-44.jpg|Nosy being chased by Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-57.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg|"I should be taking notes. This is great stuff!" screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg|"I'm not gonna cry..." ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg|"My name is Nosy..." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg|"...and I'm a gossip." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m39s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png|"Yes! I am out of here!" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m25s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png|Nosy escapes vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h27m35s235.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h20m15s97.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h20m23s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m21s147.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m12s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h11m05s190.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h28m58s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h28m37s168.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h13m35s31.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h29m17s100.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m21s249.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h16m23s95.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m04s250.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m37s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m46s2.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m40s70.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-22h13m43s137.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m55s252.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m24s185.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m00s151.png|"Woops, blew the secret about Hamsterviel's experiments..." vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h24m36s74.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h24m46s213.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m59s25.png|"...so he sent us back here." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m17s73.png|"I got lucky. My container broke, so I got out." vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h25m28s121.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h04m52s26.png|"The rest of us are locked up in Gantu's secret compartment." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h45m41s189.png|"Fibber, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Felix..." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h08m31s197.png|"Angel?" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m00s102.png|"Yep. All the experiments that Lilo totally abandoned." vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h27m39s207.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h53m13s223.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h50m11s219.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h47m18s211.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h48m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m43s221.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h36m24s77.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h32m03s236.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h50m52s68.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h51m39s58.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h38m53s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h54m32s246.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h32m33s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png|"Actually, 624." ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg|"Because you subtract Stitch and..." vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png The Origin Of Stitch Nosy.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-02.jpg|Nosy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-54.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-45-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-13-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-18-43.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-20-15.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-29.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-56.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-53-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-45.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-58-12.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-31.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-53.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-01-52.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-03-35.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-04-23.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-05-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-06-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-07-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-09-11.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-17-21.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-24-37.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-26-06.jpg 199anime.png panes31.jpg Nosycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Captured Experiments